headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Atlanteans/DCU
| status = | homeworld = Earth | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = | eyes = | fingers = | toes = | special adaptations = Poseidonians have small fins on the back of the calves; Purple eyes denotes magical potential | language = Atlantean | sub-groups = Poseidonians; Tritonians; Idylists | representatives = Aquaman; Aqualad; Aquagirl | affiliations = | allies = | enemies = | 1st = ''Action Comics'' #18 }} Atlanteans are a fictional race of people who originate from the mythological land of Atlantis. This version of the Atlantean people are featured in comic book titles published by DC Comics. They make up the backbone of many stories within the Aquaman family of titles. Description .]] Atlantean is the term generally applied to the collective groups of citizens who reside in the undersea continent known as Atlantis. Smaller, more distinctive subspecies such as the Tuatha De Danann refer to themselves simply by their tribe name, and do not typically refer to themselves as Atlanteans. The original Atlanteans were standard air-breathing humanoids, but following the Great Cataclysm, they were forced to evolve through scientific means into the water-breathing Atlanteans of today. The body type of the average is Atlantean is largely human in appearance, though some subspecies possess more marine-like traits, such as Mermaids or the Shark people of Tritonis. The following characteristics apply only to baseline (Poisedonis) Atlanteans. Sub-groups ; Poseidonians: The Poseidonians make up the majority of all Atlanteans and reside in the city-state of Poseidonis. Pre-cataclysmic Atlanteans were essentially human, but following the Great Deluge, they were forced to adapt to living beneath the sea. A special serum gave them amphibious characteristics, but after only a few short years, these Poseidonians lost their ability to process oxygen through normal means. They evolved into a race of completely aquatic people and remain so to this day. A Poseidonian (and most other Atlanteans) can only survive out of the water for up to one hour before they must replenish themselves in the sea. ; Tritonaians: Nearly 10,000 years ago, a group of Poseidonians migrated from their home city and re-established themselves in the ruins of Tritonis. These Atlanteans were followers of the wizard Shalako and as such, became known as Shalakites. The mad Shalako cursed his followers after what he felt was a great betrayal and their bodies evolved into the Mer-people of modern-day Tritonis. ; Idylists: The Idylists were another sub-group of Atlantean with humanoid features, similar to those of neighboring Poseidonis. The Idylists were a superstitious people and ostracized those who were born with certain abnormalities (such as purple eyes). The super-hero known as Tempest (formerly Aqualad) was one of the Idylists. Powers * Environmental adaptability: The physiological make-up of the average Atlantean is dramatically different from that of a normal human being. Although a splinter species of baseline humanity, Atlanteans have evolved over the centuries and have adapted physical characteristics that make them more suited for life beneath the sea. A common misperception is that Atlanteans are amphibious. While this is partially true to some extent, modern-day Atlanteans can only exist outside of water for a limited duration before they begin to asphyxiate. Because Atlanteans have to adapt to living at varying pressure levels, their bodies are physically much heartier than the average human being, granting them: ** Superhuman durability ** Superhuman equilibrium ** Superhuman stamina ** Superhuman strength In addition, Atlanteans have developed low-level telepathy which they use to broadcast and receive thoughts between one another. This is an Atlantean's primary means of communication. Some Atlanteans, such as Aquaman have higher degrees of telepathy and can use it to communicate with other forms of sea life. This however, is a are instance, and not a trait common to most Atlanteans. Weaknesses * Asphyxiation: Atlanteans can only exist outside of water for a limited period of time or else they will dehydrate, asphyxiate and ultimately die. * Albart of Ancinar * Alloroc * Arion * Atlan * Basil * Calculha * Choloh * Clea * Cora * Dardanus * Fiona * Garn Danuth * Haumond * Honsu * Kordax * Kraken * Lady Chian * Majistra * Narmea * Orin * Rajar * Shalako * Aquagirl (Tula) * Aqualad * Aquababy * Aquaman * Atlan * Atlanna * Bres * Dianecht * Koryak * Lisa Morel * Lori Lemaris * Makaira * Mera * Mer-Boy * Nereus * Nuada Silverhand * Pomoxis * Ronal * Stamar * Topo * Tusky * Vulko Notes & Trivia * The DC Comics version of Atlanteans were introduced in the Zatara story from ''Action Comics'' #18 in November, 1939. The Marvel Comics version of Atlanteans were introduced seven months earlier in ''Motion Picture Funnies Weekly'' #1 in April, 1939. Appearances * Aquaman 33 - Aquaman, Aqualad, Aquagirl and Aquababy. * Brave and the Bold 54 - Aqualad only. Recommended Reading * Aquaman Vol 1 * Aquaman Vol 2 * Aquaman Vol 3 * Aquaman Vol 4 * Aquaman Vol 5 * Aquaman Vol 6 * Aquaman Vol 7 * Atlantis Chronicles * Arion, Lord of Atlantis * Arion the Immortal Related pages * Known Atlanteans * Appearances of Atlanteans See also Category:DC Universe/Races Category:Aquatic races